A Spot in the Sun
by YuYuChan777
Summary: Bella just wants to survive her senior year of high school, maybe make a couple friends, and try to fit in as the newest wallflower at Forks High. Fate has other plans in mind though when Bella is thrown into the supernatural and forced into the forefront. She's never been more out of her comfort zone! A realistic retelling of Twilight w/ Bella/Jasper. No Alice or Edward bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

I haven't written fan fiction properly in several years. I have had this story floating around in my head for a while. I wanted to give what I felt would have been a more realistic telling of Twilight with a Bella/Jasper pairing. I have several more chapters of this story hand written in a journal I'm keeping, so I will be slowly transcribing it and updating as regularly as I can.

As always, I do not own Twilight.

Please enjoy, read and review! Also, this story is not beta'd. If you notice any mistakes, they are my own.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It started on a rainy night, not unlike so many other stories do. Lightning struck a tree somewhere in the distance – seemingly announcing my arrival in Washington and the beginning of the end of my last year of high school.

My dad was busy struggling with my two huge suitcases (veritably my entire life) while I thanked the taxi Renee' had thoughtfully paid for in advance. The driver sped off without a second glance, having completed the transaction. Mud splashed up at my new rain boots I'd purchased just for this new chapter in my life – since Nevada was considerably drier than my new location.

Charlie struggled to carry on chivalrously toting both of my bags and trying to open the front door without setting them down.

Some things would never change.

And some things would never feel normal or familiar—

I leapt into action to help Charlie into the house. We sent a splay of rain droplets in as we hung our coats. I chanced a look around.

Even though the warmth of the sun, the feel of dry sand between my toes, and my many tiny cacti and succulents called my name – the strangely familiar and unfamiliar-ness of the pitter pattering of rain and claps of thunder felt entrancing and welcome.

"Welcome home, kiddo," Charlie says, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Thanks, dad," I offer equally as uncomfortable.

I would never get used to having to fill silences, that job belonged solely to my hair brained mother who had earned that title a thousand times over. Adjusting to my father's personality would take some getting used to. Mostly because we were more alike than I'd like to admit. The distance caused by my parent's separation had no lasting results, thankfully, the awkwardness was genetic and not situational.

Before I knew it we were shuffling up the stairs and were standing in my old room. Nothing has changed except for the alien duvet on my bed. I give it the side eye and Charlie is quick to notice.

"You like it? The sales lady said young women like purple."

Purple is probably my favorite color, the duvet is lavender though.

I clear my throat and caress the cover, making a show of feeling its softness and appraising its quality.

He grins and drops my bags, "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what else to change. Maybe it'll give you some thing to do until school starts this weekend."

Redecorating didn't sound horrible so I flashed him a smile for his efforts. "Ok, maybe we can go shopping in Port Angeles soon to pick up a few things."

Charlie watched me walk over to my window and place the tiny cactus I'd brought with me from Nevada on the window sill – where it would receive meager sunlight.

It was going to have a hard time growing and blooming in rainy Washington, I just hoped that wasn't the case for me, also.

Charlie took my musing time as his chance to exit and mumbled something about ordering dinner for us over his shoulder as he left. Of course, mom had never cooked for dad, and dad had never bothered to learn. Charlie was in for a rude awakening if this was his routine. I wasn't picky about a lot of things, but not eating healthy, home cooked meals was one of my pet peeves.

He left the door to my room cracked when he left but that was enough privacy for me. I flopped back onto my bed and rolled over to text my mom about my arrival.

 _I have successfully time traveled to the past._

Every teenager has their allotted time for dramatic overreactions and the time for that was now.

My mom shot me a text back ridiculously quick for someone so technologically challenged – my cellphone gave me a pleasant chirp alerting me to it.

 _Great honey! Change history, that's my girl!_

Either mom was being willfully ignorant of my complaint, or she was blissfully ignorant. Regardless, she wasn't being very helpful. Though reading and writing had my heart, I couldn't help but dread thinking of trying to pull Charlie out of the stone ages this next year. He didn't even own a cellphone for God's sake.

Still, Renee's words, though empty and teasing, rung through my mind until I was forced to acknowledge the irony. I, Bella Swan, was the last person who would ever change history.

"I wish," I muttered, rolling over again onto my side, and fishing a journal out of my messenger bag – the only thing Charlie had let me carry inside.

A derisive snort came out of me before I could stop it. I wasn't a world shaker, a life changer, a what-have-you.

A familiar book, a quiet space, a spot in the sun… People who were more comfortable with fictitious characters than real ones – these people never made history. They observed it, recorded it, even.

It's how I knew I'd make a good author. I was a professional wallflower. The eyes and ears, but never the face.

Now wasn't the time to think about that though, it was time to record history. And so my pen touched the page and my mind and thoughts flew away from me before I could stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm very excited I already got a couple of favorites and follows and at least one review as of now. Thank you so much! I never know what to say in these little author notes, but I'm going to try to keep them relatively short each chapter because I know that's a personal pet peeve of mine when the author notes are longer than the chapters.

BeautifulKatastrophe: Thank you! I wanted a natural build up, we should see Jasper in a chapter or two. I need to lay down some ground work first...

As always, please enjoy, read, and review! I do not own Twilight.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

I was ripped away from penning my musings when I heard a bellow from downstairs, accompanied by the slamming open of my front door. "Honey! I'm home!"

I winced at the racket. Bewildered, I creeped over to the top of the stairs and peered down at the commotion.

Billy and his son Jacob Black stood in the entryway of our new-old home, toting cases of beer and grocery bags.

It was good to know someone was watching over Charlie since the divorce. I could only babysit one parent at a time after all.

I flushed when Jacob's eyes flickered up to meet mine. So much for me being the quiet, and overlooked observer.

Billy opened his arms wide when he saw me, jostling the six-pack he had resting on his lap that he and presumably Charlie would be sharing tonight. "Bella! What a sight for sore eyes. You look beautiful!"

The redness of my face reached critical levels. "Mr. Black, Jacob - I didn't expect to see you so soon. Hi." I tucked an errant strand of brown hair behind my ear.

"What, you didn't miss us?" Jacob teased, coming to stand at the base of the stairs so he could see the rest of my hidden form. I shrunk into myself further.

Billy gave a laugh so heavy it almost sounded like a dog barking, he wheeled himself over to sit beside Jacob's preening form and pointed at him with a thumb. "Jake here sure missed you!"

Jake's skin, despite its beautiful russet color managed to push through a glaring blush on his cheeks. He turned to his dad gaping, at a loss for words much like myself.

This was the cliche' part of my teenagehood I'd missed out on while living with my mother. Maybe I hadn't missed out on too much, after all.

Blessedly, my father had stepped out of his room at this point - dressed down into an old, faded t-shirt and jeans. Along with his gun and belt he'd hung up his cop persona. He clapped his hands together at the sight of Billy and Jacob toting goodies and smiles, missing out entirely on the awkward air that persistantly hung around thanks to Billy's goading.

I used to wonder how much Charlie had suffered without family around for so long, but it seems he'd been adopted and was flourishing at least on his days off. It was more than I hoped for. A lopsided grin grew on my face as I watched their interactions.

"We knew you'd be coming home today so we brought food - uh, as a small welcome party." Jacob swung around his groceries at eye level, "...surprise," he finished lamely.

At this point I'd walked down the stairs with Charlie following closely behind me. He surprised me by clapping me on the back when we reached the bottom of the stairs. I lurched forward but managed to keep my balance, steadying myself on the banister.

"That's not all, Bells," Charlie began, his mustache twitching with the beginnings of a smile.

Both of the Black family parted to give us room to walk between them and back to the front door where Charlie was leading me. Charlie opened the door that had been flung open and swung back closed earlier, pointing to the driveway.

He repeated himself, "That's not all, Bells, I, uh, I got you a present."

The rain had stopped and was only gently misting now - but beyond that stood an ancient, red beast.

A hulk of a truck waited patiently to be discovered in our gravel driveway - and for a moment I was struck wondering how I had not heard it arrive. I could already imagine the rumbling it must make, running my hand along along the hood as I made my way to the driver's side and peered inside in wonder. This was mine? This was for me?

But really, I could only gape in stupor the more I considered it, "Uhm," I said smartly, using my SAT words like a pro.

Charlie's grin dropped and Jacob was quick to interfere after he'd helped his dad join us, gently leading him from the front porch and back into the driveway. "I rebuilt her from scratch, this is your new car, Bella." Thank God he had intervened as both Charlie and I had been momentarily rendered socially stunted.

Like a lightbulb over my head turned on, I regained my ability to speak. "Dad, you bought this for me?" I asked astonished, never having received a gift so big, so thoughtful, so expensive before in my life. I'd even bought my own crappy cellphone with money from a summer job last year, and paid its cheap bill by myself. Renee' didn't coddle, she didn't know how to coddle anyone other than herself. I'd been groomed to be self sufficient and not like receiving presents - but this was a special occasion.

Charlie deserved a hug for his thoughtfulness, he had earned it. I leaned into his side so we could casually hug it out in front of the beaming Black family. We both tried to ignore them as we turned pink from the interaction. We quickly disengaged and coughed.

I think we had earned our hugging quota for the year.

Looking over at Jacob's cheshire grin I changed the subject the best way I knew how: I asked him about cars, "So, tell me about my new car."

I never knew Jacob could talk so fast.

-o-oo-o-

"Gran?!" I screeched, bursting forward and causing my covers to go flying. My heart felt like it had leapt up into my mouth.

I awoke to a dark room and a quiet house. I cringed wondering if I'd woken up Charlie in my panic, pausing for a moment to listen as I steadied my breathing and bargained with my heartbeat to slow the hell down.

The only noise floating through the house was the frantic pitter patter of the rain outside on the roof and Charlie's gentle snoring from across the hall.

Breathing a sigh of relief I quickly got up out of bed and felt a shiver run down my spine and goosebumps peel up my thighs and arms in my chilly pajama shorts and tank top as I did so. I walked over to my bedroom door and shut it before turning on my small desk lamp and taking a seat. I needed to draw while the image of Gran was still fresh in my mind.

She had looked so young and beautiful.

I'd had a strange dream after retiring early last night. I blame the hot wings Jacob made me eat, but it was what it was. No amount of Tums could help me now.

In my dream I was standing in a meadow filled with beautiful wildflowers that felt so real I could almost recall their distinct fragrances.

A woman with long brown hair sat at the vanity in the middle of the field. Her back was to me, and she was preoccupied with dolling herself up. She made a show of powdering her face in the mirror and fluffing her hair back and forth over her shoulders, trying to find the right placement until she felt content with her looks.

I approached her curiously, and looked at her in the mirror. It was Gran! Only, it was Gran in her youth. I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't believe how similar we looked. She looked much more beautiful and alive than the black and white photos. They did not do her justice.

Suddenly, she turned and looked me in the eyes, reaching forward in a flash she snatched my hand and stared me down. To my horror, her beautiful brown eyes slowly swirled until they bled red.

 _"Wake up, Bella. This is just a dream."_

I was definitely not having hot wings before bed again.

Shaking my head and rubbing a palm against my temple, I decided I didn't even want to dissect the meaning of my dream (if there was any at all). But, I was still going to record it in my journal. The sticky note of my drawing of Gran was taped inside it and I could finally fall back asleep. Tomorrow I was buying the necessities for school on Monday.

With a groan I fell back onto my bed, already dreading being the new girl again. I was asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! I am so humbled by and flattered by the encouraging reviews, favorites, and follows I have received.

GhostlySights: Yes! She is poorly written and undervalued in a lot of ways because people don't really know how to write introverted and introspective people without butchering or overdoing them.

orchidluv: Thank you! I really appreciate it.

I really hope you guys enjoy the direction the story will take since it will obviously deviate from the books. I have fixed a couple of grammar things in the previous chapters.

IMPORTANT: Also, since I didn't mention it in my first chapter, this story is rated M because it _will_ have some violence, language, and sexual situations later on. I will always post warnings in the chapter before a particularly graphic scene (if it ever comes to that) for those who do not like it!

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Charlie didn't even bother hiding his sigh and eye rolling as he yanked the cat stickers off of the rack and threw them into the buggy.

Apparently he'd seen me eyeing them and remembered how much of a cat person I was. All those past summers of me feeding the neighborhood strays came to mind and I had to laugh at how much grief I'd given him unknowingly all the times I tried to sneak cats into the house or fed them my leftovers.

He reached over and roughed up my hair with an affectionate smile.

We were shopping for school supplies but I could always use some new stickers for my journaling. Writing didn't always have to be serious and for my future career, sometimes it could be whimsical and fun, too.

After we threw a couple more binders and pencils in, we moved on to groceries - trying to find items that would translate into quick and easy packed lunches for me. Yogurt, bread, deli meat, typical boring foods that would still at their worst taste better than any cafeteria food.

The store we were in was just our local grocery store (the office supply section sucked even though the cat stickers were a score) so it was easy to get everything I needed in one go. Plus, I don't think Charlie or I were too keen on being the small town's latest gossip for the next couple of months. Lord knows nothing interesting every happens here.

We kept our heads down and were in and out in less than forty-five minutes. A new Swan best!

If we could keep away from our neighbors long enough, well, we just might survive here in Forks.

As we were checking out Charlie quietly suggested we grab some food to-go from the diner, causing the middle-aged cashier to deflate when she couldn't hear our conversation.

I nodded my head with a secret smile. If Renee' and I had gotten along this well I'd probably have never left her for Forks.

-o-oo-o-

It was Sunday morning now and the countdown to my first day of school was deafening. With Charlie forced to go into work to make up for the work he missed Friday when he welcomed me back, I was left to my own devices.

Which was never a good thing.

I decided it was time to take my big red best for a drive. Driving to Port Angeles to get a couple good books to endure the boredom of my new residency seemed like the best idea right now.

I'd thought over the idea of scrubbing the house from top to bottom like it so desperately needed but there would be time for that later when I was avoiding homework or invitations to social gatherings I wanted nothing to do with.

The drive to Port Angeles was destined to be a silent one. Not even the rhythmic tapping of rain would entertain me. And of course, despite the majesty of my new transportation it was woefully deficient in the radio area. The area where the radio had been was an empty slot, Jacob said it wasn't in the cards because the money to fix the car up had gone to more important things like spark plugs, and other car related items that all went entirely over my head.

I huffed, settling for tapping on my steering wheel and bobbing my head to music only I could hear. I ping-ponged my eyes back and forth from the slick road ahead to my clock, willing myself to get there faster.

Port Angeles came into view. I knew when I saw the trees lessen and the buildings, cars parked, and people clustering to fight the mid-morning chill. It surprised me to see so many people braving the frosty weather of Washington, but then again they were likely locals. Even though my pasty skin gave me some Washington camouflage I was definitely not from around here.

I parked in the first spot that seemed easiest for my big red beast, pondering if I should name it or not since I couldn't keep calling it my big red beast. _Clifford?_ Nah, that was too silly.

Hopping up onto the curb, I looked up at the sign of the bistro and let out a sharp laugh as I adjusted my messenger bag on my shoulder. _Charlie's Bistro._ I needed to take a picture - to show Charlie later. The cracked screen didn't quiet do it justice but it would tickle him. Maybe we could come here one weekend for fun and try something new. It was surprising enough he wasn't sick of the diner he'd been eating at for over twenty years now, as it was.

Then again everything we're doing is rewriting our routines.

I shrugged and adjusted my messenger bag, adjusting it out of habit rather than necessity.

"Are you a tourist?" A male voice laughed out behind me.

I turned around in alarm, record-breakingly turning red before I'd fully faced the owner of the voice.

I didn't have words for a moment, struck by the "otherness" of the couple before me. They both were blindingly attractive and looked to be around my age - perhaps a little older. The guy, who had spoken to me was dressed casually in jeans and a khaki jacket that complimented his messy, short dirty blonde hair. The girl on his arm made me feel even more unbelievably self conscious than the guy, if that was at all possible. She had similarly short dirty blond hair with jeans and a stylish jacket.

She stood beside him, arm in arm and looked at him curiously - as if questioning why he spoke to me. I was questioning it now, also. I wanted to laugh, thinking, _I'm not worthy, what the hell do you guys want?_

"Well," I began, breaking the awkward silence that stretched between us, "my dad's name is Charlie, I thought it was funny." I never meant to be evasive, but sometimes that was how my brain worked.

My waist length hair fluttered in a breeze, and I found myself habitually placing some behind an ear again. I shrunk into myself, wanting to hide myself in my dad's flannel and simultaneously fling it from my body for wearing flannel at all as anything other than pajamas. I couldn't believe I was already ruining my chances at making friends here, I was truly hoping things would go differently my senior year in high school.

The beautiful girl let go of the guy's arm and stepped forward, "You still look new to the area, are you? My name is Charlotte?"

My knee jerk reaction was to reach out and grab the hand she gestured with to shake, she startled but I had to follow through now. Cringe. Her fingers felt frozen, maybe it was colder outside than I thought.

Sheepishly I laughed, "Yeah, what gave it away otherwise?" Yes, it must be the weather.

Charlotte shrugged with a smile, snatching her hand back and gesturing to the guy, "This is Peter, my boyfriend."

He interrupted her with a magnificent grin, "Would you like the long tour, or the short tour of Port Angeles?" He waved his hands around him and spun.

I couldn't possibly say no to their offer. It wasn't every day an introvert was adopted by two extroverts. Maybe they could help me find a good bookstore.

"Actually, yeah... That would be great."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I don't want to promise scheduled updates because generally I really suck at sticking to a schedule, if I do I know it will just psych me out and I won't finish. I'm just going to update every time I have free time to write, and that is fairly regularly since I've been forcing myself to get back into the practice. That's why the chapters have been on the somewhat short side.

This chapter though, has been an absolute bitch to squeeze outta my brain. I hope you enjoy it because I did not enjoy writing it. I tried to not make it sound too filler-ish because it's a necessary chapter to get the ball rolling.

guest: Thank you!

OrchidLuv: Yes! I was trying to start with a different angle than so many of these Jasper/Bella stories start. Lord knows I've read enough, lol.

decedanceofmysoul: Thank you! Glad you like!

Firstsong1: Thank you so, so much! I am struggling to develop my writing so that is really encouraging. I hope you're in this for the long haul, this is going to be a huge adventure for all the real people, and fictitious people involved. ALSO, LOL I love cats and I felt it was appropriate because vampires seem more cat like than dog like with werewolves being their mortal enemy and what not in all classic literature. IDK *shrug*.

Anyway, thank you so much guys for your continued encouragement. I always appreciate your kind words and constructive criticism.

This story is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own, and I do not own Twilight! Previous chapter has had minor grammar tweaks addressed.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

I think I surprised them with my sudden enthusiasm and tried to beat back the blush straining on my cheeks. I was incorrigible and like anyone else my age, I reasoned, in desperate want of friends and a feeling of fitting in. Even though I was "raised" (a piss poor word choice for my mother, but it would do) to be self sufficient I could never fully turn away from that desire and the additional irritating self confidence issues I suffered.

If I ever told my mother she'd suggest yoga lessons and a detox, or a shrink as an absolute worse case scenario. Those things were good for people like my mom, who happened to be quite manic and did span that kind of spectrum with whatever issues she was running away from with her immaturity. My preferred therapy of choice was books, though.

I blinked. There goes my train of thought again, spiraling away from me - a good book was my original goal. So at the very least I'd find one to transport myself into if reality was a total crash and burn with Peter and Charlotte.

They waited for me to speak, again, seemingly creating social obstacles where I was forced to speak in order to overcome them. It was somewhat annoying, but I suppose a wallflower must peel herself from the wall on occasion.

"I would really love to buy myself a couple of books," I began, "I really like to read." It was short and simple and I gave them a searching look after I finished speaking so they couldn't coerce me with social convention to speak more than I wanted to. _Two can play this game_ , I thought a little more confident that I had been before.

Peter gave a crooked grin and poked Charlotte in the side, "That's awesome, Char here loves to read too, don't you honey?"

Charlotte gave him a wary glance and swatted at him but didn't disagree with him, "I do, on occasion, and there is a bookstore a couple blocks down if you don't mind walk-"

She was cut off by Peter who acted like she hadn't swatted at him and risen to his bait, "You were looking for some foreign book, the Kama Sutra, I think? I love my Char, she's so cultured."

I could only blink rapidly at the huge change in pace of our conversation. My face felt like an inferno. My lips twitched as my brain seemed to hard reset itself and come up with something to say in response. _Does this mean we're friends now? Is he a pervert? Am I a pervert? What is happening?!_

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shoved Peter so that he actually almost tripped on himself, "Ignore him. He's an idiot."

I dutifully nodded and stepped past him, gripping my messenger bag strap with clammy palms and a racing heartbeat. _I wish I had laughed,_ I thought after a beat.

Peter gave out a mischievous chuckle from behind us and jogged to catch up, walking backwards beside me and somehow evading the sparse amount of people walking by, trash cans, and bistro tables we passed. It was a really impressive feat to observe and I wondered how he managed when someone like myself couldn't seem to have half the coordination he had backwards as I did forwards.

"So, Bella, tell me what you like to read," Peter said, his face still plastered with the same friendly smile. It made the tension in my shoulders drop. They didn't seem to have a motive in helping me other than being very friendly people. It made me feel incredibly lucky.

I gave a small, quiet chuckle, "Who wants to know?" I asked sarcastically. My eyes that had been watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip flickered up to his to gauge his reaction to my joke. He had smile lines around his eyes, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

Disturbingly, his murky brown eyes looked borderline red, reminding me of Gran's eyes from my dreams when they were mid change. I had never seen that shade of bloody brown before that looked so much like blood mixed with mud. He seemed to catch on to my piercing gaze and turned around suddenly, facing the direction we were heading to the book store I was promised. I guess I had made it weird for him.

We'd passed a yarn store, Chinese takeout restaurant, and a law office now, and were fast approaching a bar on the corner. The bar wasn't open this early in the morning yet but it didn't stop people from loitering outside waiting for it to open. I glanced down at my cellphone and saw it was still only 10:47 AM before letting my eyes rove over those who were loitering. Bikers leaned against their motorcycles with lattes and frappuccinos in their hands chatting amiably amongst theirselves and ignoring the outside world. It made me want to chuckle at the dichotomy they provided. At least now I knew there was a Starbucks here somewhere, so I could go there on occasion to enjoy some hot tea while I escaped reality in a good book.

"What's so funny?" Charlotte asked, keeping pace beside me and giving me a gentle smile that still made her look damn near angelic.

Sheepishly I nodded my head at the bikers we had just passed, "I guess I find extreme contrasts entertaining."

Charlotte glanced at the bikers and hummed in agreement before nodding her head forward at a store I was unfamiliar with.

 _Antiquarian Books_

"They sure as hell better live up to a name like that, jeez," I muttered, eyes widening and pupils dilating at the prospect this absolute amazing find promised.

The brick of the building looked ridiculously ancient, and the glowing sign at the crown of the store front stirred such an excitement in my chest I was sure my heart was racing. The green shutters on the outside of the building were peeling paint that somehow made the entire store seem so much more authentic. I started to speed walk into the store, completely forgetting about my companions in my excitement. _Mama needs a new book!_

Charlotte and Peter seemed tickled by my behavior and I felt a bit for a moment like a kid racing ahead of her parents into a candy store or a toy store. Weird.

The smell of old books fluttered under my nose and wrapped around me like a hug from an old friend. Any tension I had in my shoulders immediately floated away from me as if I were in a dream. I sighed happily as I started to browse, passing the unmanned front desk without a care.

Old paintings were hanging from the cluttered walls, there wasn't an untouched, undecorated space in the whole store. Rows were narrow, or cluttered and in various stages of disarray or cleanliness. The floor wasn't a typical uniform floor, it was covered in overlapping Persian rugs that went on forever.

I don't think I'd ever want to leave, Charlie may never see me again.

A title caught my eye and I laughed at the tattered form of a copy of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ , thinking of my nightmare from last night of Gran and then again of Peter's perturbing eyes. This copy had detailed sketches every chapter as I thumbed through it that made me think of the sketches I occasionally put in my journal. _I might need to take this home with me._ My elation skyrocketed and I couldn't help but feel strange at the fuzziness I suddenly felt blooming over my skin. It felt like something was bubbling under my skin and threatening to spill over, I felt lightheaded and-

Was I imagining it? My head swished from side to side as I tried to concentrate on the sensation, trying to will it away. Walking might help. Maybe I needed to find Charlotte and Peter. Walking might make the fuzziness go away.

I felt like electricity was burning through my entire form. I hadn't decided yet whether I found it uncomfortable and alarming or comforting and strengthening. I didn't have time to mull it over.

Charlotte and Peter were one isle over, and I didn't think they could hear me from the hushed way they were bickering. I listened in, tightening my grip on the book in my hands - unsure if it would be more awkward to interrupt them or walk up to them when they finished and noticed I was here. My hesitation decided for me as I heard their next words.

"What the hell are you thinking making friends with her? She's too nice. We don't hurt nice people." Charlotte whisper-yelled, glaring at Peter and crossing her arms angrily.

My lip wobbled at the accusation and I tucked it between my teeth to keep it from wobbling further. Had I totally ruined my chances at making friends? Why would they want to hurt me?

Peter ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "You don't understand Charlotte, we need to know her."

"Know? So, she's not..." Charlotte said, confused, shoulders dropping and arms unfolding themselves. Her complete attitude shifted and she extended her arms out in a pleading manner, "Help me understand."

"No, she's not food. I don't know why but we needed to meet her," Peter started, frustrated it seemed at his inability to explain himself.

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to understand what they meant. Was "food" code for something else? Were they wanting to haze the new kid in town and having an internal crisis over it? The giddy fuzziness that had been running through my veins and bubbling under my skin wilted at a rapid rate as quickly as my sorrow increased. Why were my chances always ruined? Why did these sort of things always happen to me? Tears quickly began to bead at the corners of my eyes.

Peter and Charlotte immediately startled and whipped their heads around to me, staring at me through the gaps over the books into the next isle.

"Bella," Charlotte began carefully, "uhm, did you find something to buy?" She nervously reached up and fluffed her bangs, flashing me a forced smile. _Damage control, I guess._

"Uhm," I stalled, turned around quickly and reaching up to my eyes to wipe them before they saw my embarrassing overreaction, "I'm still looking, I'll be another minute. Sorry."

I sped walked to the front and noticed the "blind date with a book" section. I had always wanted to buy one of these, it was something I'd seen on the internet before but not in person. I grabbed two of them without even bothering to read the clues written on the parchment that wrapped them before going to the register to check out.

An ancient looking man stood stooped behind the register, as if he'd always been there. He had circular glasses low on his big nose and scruffy looking beard to match. His suspenders matched his bow tie and on a normal day this caricature of a man would've stollen a giggle from me. Today, not so much.

I barely tossed a goodbye as I stuffed my new books in my bag and made my way for the door.

Peter and Charlotte were hot on my heels as I left. I couldn't seem to retreat both quickly and casually at the same time. _Damn._ Peter was next to me before I could blink and seemed to falter for a second, "Bella, sorry if you misunderstood back in the store, we-"

"No, it's okay. I really need to get going anyway, I have a lot to do before I start school tomorrow." I started nervously, not used to shutting down a conversation. I cleared my throat and continued, trying to ignore his crestfallen face and pleading murky eyes, "It was really nice meeting you guys, maybe we can hang out again sometime."

Charlotte immediately latched onto the offer, "That's a great idea. How about we exchange numbers and get lunch sometime?"

 _Food?_

A shiver went down my spine and I hesitated in my step. _I have to follow through or I will be the bad guy._ Reluctantly I turned around and conceded to exchanging numbers. It couldn't hurt right? _Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I heard them wrong? Maybe they misspoke?_ With promises of hanging out later, I soon found myself alone, sitting in my truck and wondering about the wild emotional ride I had just suffered.

It wasn't until I was halfway home from Port Angeles that I realized I had never given them my name.


End file.
